Sentimientos
by haruhi4chan
Summary: -Haruna -Mmh? -Te amo...- Siempre era la misma declaración, siempre la misma maldita respuesta -Yo también te quiero Asaoka


Sentimientos

Renuncia legal: Koukou Debut o High School Debut, es la genialosa idea de la master Kawahara Kazune sama, no me pertenecen ni Haruna, ni Yoh (T_T), ni Asaoka (buaaa) vaya ni siquiera Asami (aunque la detesto) ¬_¬ en fin, todos los personajes le pertenecen, yo solo hice este pequeño fic sin fines de lucro y para dejar descansar mi mente creativa (no me dejaba dormir U_U)….

¡Que comience el fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica de aproximadamente veinticinco años se encontraba recostada sobre un futón. Acababa de despertar de un sueño vespertino, posterior a una sesión de amores con su

actual amante, quien reposaba a su lado, aferrándola posesivamente a su pecho, respirando suave y acompasadamente, aun dormido. Una sonrisa divertida escapó de los labios de la

joven… ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir con su patética charada?, sabía muy bien que el estaba despierto. Después de todo, era costumbre propia de él no dormir después de sus

encuentros, puesto que, como lo descubriría ella la primera vez que se fueron juntos a la cama, el la observaba siempre que ella dormía, y no sabría como definir la sensación que le

provocaban esos ojos castaños, delineando su rostro con ternura. Desde que asistían a la preparatoria no la abandonaban nunca…

-Haruna, buenos días- pronunció delicadamente el joven, definitivamente ese nombre en labios de él se escuchaba como una sensual caricia.

-Eh?! ¿¡YA ES DE DÍA!? ¡¿Que hora es?!- exclamó ella, reaccionando de golpe - Si llego otra vez tarde la directora ahora sí me matara y…

-Tranquila, solo trato de engañarte

-¡Hey! ¿Tú nunca cambias verdad?- suspiró ella aliviada

-Tú tienes la culpa por que sigue siendo igual de divertido que cuando tenías diecisiete- se burló el, travieso y abiertamente.

El chico de cabellos cortos se levantó de la cama con pereza, quisiera seguir al lado de la chica, pero tenía trabajo pendiente por hacer. Buscó sus ropas desparramadas en el piso: la

corbata, un par de pantalones, una camisa de vestir… arrugados todos. Cuando regresara a la oficina de su "descanso para comer" tendría que aguantar de nuevo las miradas

indiscretas de uno que otro socio y más de una secretaria. No importaba, se había acostumbrado ya. Los chismorreos y demás no eran nada comparados con pasar una tarde

acompañado de su bella Haruna chan. En ese momento vio extrañado como el rostro de su novia se coloreaba de diferentes intensidades de rojo, cada uno más intenso y se tapaba

con una sábana, avergonzada. Recordó que estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella y se apresuró a vestirse. Habían hecho el amor varias veces antes, pero ella seguía

comportándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en cueros. Ingenua y pura, eran las dos palabras clave para describir a la joven, y también eran las dos cosas que lo habían

cautivado de ella. Aún cuando solo eran dos conocidos, aún cuando solo tenía diecisiete años y ella dieciséis, y aún cuando ella solo le pertenecía a su mejor amigo… cuando la

experiencia de un encuentro diurno tan íntimo como el de hoy era una fantasía adolescente que culminaba en un impersonal pañuelo desechable y que quedaba sellada dentro de las

cuatro paredes de su habitación…

-H-A-R-U-N-A- saboreó juguetón en su estilo al acabar de vestirse- ya puedes destaparte

Haruna salió de entre las sabanas y el joven novio la observó con atención; la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás. Su cabello color té y que el reconocía del mismo aroma

estaba revuelto de una forma adorablemente descuidada y que dejaba entrever unas delicadas orejas; sus ojos color chocolate brillante, que irradiaban luz propia, únicos en su tipo y

siempre muy expresivos; su nariz, simpática como toda ella; sus labios… oh por dios, esos labios que siempre murió por probar y que ahora solo eran suyos, finos, rosados y que todo

el tiempo esbozaban una sonrisa… bajó ligeramente la vista de forma poco discreta y su mirada se topó con la tentación: su cuerpo, su piel, que aunque suave y delicada al tacto

mostraba un bronceado un tanto desigual y alguna que otra herida, raspón o moretón, resultado de el deporte que tanto amara ella en su adolescencia. Algo que al joven le fascinaba

era besar cada uno de ellos, era parte de ella, de su pasado y la muestra de su perseverancia.

-Debo irme-aclaró el castaño- regresare algo tarde, acuéstate temprano ¿esta bien?

-Si, yo tengo que ir mañana temprano al instituto, la directora ha dicho que tiene un anuncio importante y que requiere la asistencia de todo el cuerpo docente, tendré que ir - dijo ella- Cuídate mucho

-Haruna…-Se acercó el

-¿Mmh?-sonrió ella atenta

-Te amo…- Suspiró en su oído

El joven sabía que nada ganaba con decirlo, siempre era la misma declaración, siempre era la misma respuesta…

-También te quiero Asaoka

Siempre la misma y muy dolorosa verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado igual que a mí. Hasta antes de publicarlo lo iba a dejar en one-shot, es mu corto, casi un drabble, pero el título pide continuación. También lo voy a traducir a ingles por que en general hay muy pocos fics de este genial manga del cual espero hagan anime pronto. Por cierto, los colores de cabello, pues no estoy muy segura de que sean así pero en fin n_nU

Comentarios, preguntas, bishonens perdidos o jitomatazos o lanzamientos de cualquier verdura por haber emparejado a Haruna con alguien que no es Yoh son bien recibidos


End file.
